


Original Yu Gi Oh oneshots

by YuGiOhfan2208



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuGiOhfan2208/pseuds/YuGiOhfan2208
Summary: Let's give some love for our original YuGiOh boys!No smut, No lemon, just fluff!I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Reader, Kaiba Seto/Reader, Mutou Yuugi/Reader, Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin/Reader, Yami Yuugi/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Request in the comments!  
> I can do Gx, but I can't do 5ds, Zexal or Arc-V.  
> Give me constructive criticism, no rude comments! Don't read if you don't like it!

Welcome everyone, to my first AO3 fanfiction of our favorite YGO boys!

As I said, I can do Gx, but not other series.(sorry 5ds fans!)

Remember no smut, lemon, anything that has to do with sex!

Fluff is all I ever do!

Also just a warning there may be some violence.

I will repeat again:  
ORIGINAL YGO boys and also if requested GX boys.

Request in the comments or send me a message!


	2. Bastion Misawa x reader (Save me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bastion has a crush on (y/n), who is his best friend and fellow Ra Yellow student. He saves (y/n), who was beaten by her bullies and decides to confess his feelings for her and for (y/n) to get the burden off from her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by IceRose34! Thank you for the idea of giving our favorite Ra Yellow student some love! 
> 
> P. S sorry if it's a little Out Of Character.
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

The bell rung for the last lesson of the day in Duel Academy as the students rushed out of the classroom. It was Friday, which meant that weekend is coming close. 

Bastion Misawa and his best friend (y/n) (l/n) were talking about the new lesson that Dr. Crowler taught them, the one that (y/n) didn't understand. They were in the school yard as they got all of their textbooks and notes from the class. Bastion started to explain.

"When the opponent is attacking you or your monster or activating a spell or trap card, or activating his monster's special ability, or Special Summon, you use counter trap or quick play spell to negate the activation." He explained and (y/n) understood. "So if an an opponent attacks, activates spells or traps, I activate quick play spells and counter trap cards?" She repeated what he said. Bastion nodded his head with a smile, as he watched (y/n) grin in success that she had understood.

He always had a crush on her. He loved the way she smiled, her laugh, her hair and how soft it looked, but most of all, she was an excelling student like him, acing every exam and duel. He had always wanted to tell her about his feelings, but he was afraid of rejection. What he didn't know was that (y/n) reciprocated her feelings for him. She would always melt at his beautiful British accent when he spoke, his silver eyes made her weak at the knees. But she loved that he loved studying just like her, making them connect instantly.

They would tell everything to each other. But, there was one thing (y/n) didn't tell Bastion; she was being bullied by some students from Obelisk Blue.

(Y/n) was leaving Alexis' dorm, after Alexis had invited her to explain some lessons she didn't comprehend. She left the dorm and started to walk towards her dorm, when all of a sudden her arm was gripped roughly. She turned around and saw Mindy and Jasmine.

"What are you doing here, geeky? I thought we told you that Ra Yellow or Slifer Red students are not allowed here." Mindy sneered. (Y/n) was shaking and stuttered, " A-alexis a-a-asked me to t-t-utor her." Jasmine then approached her and and pushed her to the ground.

"No wonder. You and Bastion are the nerds of the academy. I can see why none of the popular boys didn't fall for you. They don't like nerdy girls." She sneered. 

"Oh, yeah?! What if I told you that I'm not interested in boys that the popular boys don't spark my interest?" She retorted back, voice laced with a twinge of fear from the girls. "You two don't even duel!" That made the girls' blood boil. Mindy grabbed (y/n) by her arms and Jasmine started kicking her in the stomach, punching the living daylights out of poor (y/n). 

Bastion was walking by with Jaden and Syrus when he saw the gruesome scene before him. (Y/n), with all of the bruises and blood running down her cheek, cried for help as Mindy and Jasmine beat her up, kicking her like a ball. 

His eyes widened as he rushed towards (y/n), Mindy and Jasmine. He pulled (y/n) towards him and he protectively held her in his arms. (Y/n) looked up to see Bastion's silver eyes, shining with concern. She cried and buried her head in his chest, glad that he came. Bastion had saved her from the possible death that would have been caused by the brutality the girls had. He stroked her hair as he glared at Alexis' allies. As on cue, Alexis came. She saw (y/n) who was fast asleep from sobbing that made her exhausted, in bruises and covered in red liquid, in Bastion's arms, then looked at her friends who were caught red-handed.

Bastion was with (y/n) in the infirmary. Alexis had confronted them for bullying them and he could say that she was disappointed in them. He frowned thinking why she hadn't told him. He held her hand and ran his thumb over her skin. 

Suddenly, she groaned as she started to open her eyes. She squinted from the light that blinded her, then she saw Bastion with a sad smile on his face.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Good." She tried to get up, but Bastion gently pushed her down. "Mrs Fontaine said that you should rest. With injuries like that you could have had a concussion when they hit you multiple times." He said. When he asked why she didn't tell him that she was the bully target, she couldn't take it anymore.

She told him everything what she survived. They called her names like nerd, geek, nobody and stupid. They would steal her cards and rip them to pieces, push her around and blackmail her into doing their homework for them. She was afraid to tell anyone, not even him, because she thought no one will help her.

As she neared to the end of her story, she let a few tears escape from her sad, but beautiful (e/c) eyes. Bastion's heart broke at the sight and he wrapped his arms around her. She returned the hug, burying her head in his chest. 

"Shhh. It's alright. You are fine, that's what matters. Everything turned out right. Jasmine and Mindy will be punished. They have to clean every classroom in the academy, including the gym." He said, chuckling a bit, in order to make her happy. She sniffled a little bit, before she let out a small giggle. Bastion ran his fingers through her hair, calming her down, her sobs turning into hiccups. They separated from each other and gazed into each other's eyes;  
Silver ones into (e/c) ones. 

"Also, I have something to tell you.", he began, "(Y/n), you make my heart beat faster when you enter the room. Your laughter and your smile make me melt. When you look at me, time stands still. When you bite your lip, when concentrating on an exam or when you smirk when you know which card to play right, I find, if I say cute." He said. (Y/n) blushed until she looked like a tomato. 

He gently cupped her cheek and stared into her beautiful (e/c) eyes. "There is one thing I have always wanted to do." 

"What?"

"This." He said and his lips were pressed against hers. (Y/n) gave into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Bastion placed one hand on her waist and he kept the other hand on her cheek. The kiss was sweet, yet passionate at the same time. After what seemed like forever, their lips separated due to lack of air. He caressed her cheek as she smiled, with tears of joy running down her face. 

"Oh, Bastion. I feel exactly the same way when you're around." She confessed. Bastion kissed her forehead and laid down beside her. Soon, the day turned to night and both of them were pretty tired. Before they went to sleep, he said one thing,

"Will you be my Juliet?" He asked, smirking. (Y/n) returned the smirk and replied,

"Yes, I will Romeo. I love you." She said, closing her eyes. Bastion smiled at her sleeping form and he gently kissed her head. "I love you too, my love." He said softly, before falling into a deep slumber.

And that was the day, not only when Bastion and (y/n) became a couple, but also when (y/n) was saved from a possible depression by her British prince charming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. Our first oneshot. Hope you like it!


	3. Seto Kaiba x reader (Trapped in Cyberspace) part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba and Mokuba, along with (y/n), the creator of a Duel Monsters video game, who is also Mokuba's babysitter, got send in the cyberspace by Ziegfreid, trapping them. They have to pass every level. In the meantime, Kaiba bonds with the reader, realizing his feelings for her, and the reader realizing her feelings for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from Juminlover! Hope you like it!

(Y/n) was in Kaiba Corp with Mokuba. The girl has been working as Mokuba's babysitter for 5 months now, but she feels as if she was hired to become Mokuba's companion while his older brother was gone. Over time, she became close to Mokuba, treating him as if he was her little brother.

But, (y/n) had a really cool talent; her dream was to become a video game designer, so that she could build a game where you can use Duel Monsters cards and fight monsters and villains. (Y/n) had always dreamed of designing a game inside Kaiba Corp, but she thought that Kaiba would only laugh at her idea.

Speaking of Kaiba, he had entered the computer lab, where his best video game designers were focusing on their work. (Y/n) not only did she have a video game design skills, she was also a great duelist, not as great as Kaiba and Yugi, but good enough. Mokuba acknowledged his presence by greeting him.

"Hey big bro! How are you?" He asked cheerfully. The blue-eyed man chuckled and ruffled his long hair. (Y/n) couldn't help but smile to herself, thinking how Kaiba went from a cold hearted man who was always mean to the others to a warm loving brother who was always caring and loving to his brother. 

"I've been better." He replied, smiling at his little brother. Then, Mokuba had an idea, smirking at his cleverness.

"Seto, why don't you check out (y/n)'s video game? It's really cool." He said, turning towards his babysitter. (Y/n) blushed at Mokuba's eagerness for his brother to see her video game prototype. Kaiba looked at (y/n), his icy eyes gazing into her (e/c) ones. His eyes showed no emotions, while hers revealed anxiety. His eyes softened, knowing that she was still afraid of him when she had started working for him as his brother's babysitter.

"Where's the prototype?" He said without any emotions, even though he had wanted to express curiosity. The girl turned on her laptop and connected it to big screen that showed her desktop. She found her prototype and opened it. 

"The game is called "Duel Monsters Quest". The game has ten levels, and they are very long. The object of the game is to collect some cards to help the gamer defeat the final boss. Also, players must scan their deck they're using to play the game, or they can make their own deck in the game before they start." She explained, and Kaiba was pretty impressed.

"Mokuba, why don't you scan your deck? That way Kaiba could see how the game works." She suggested, making Mokuba grin in excitement. He did exactly what he was told, and the scanner scanned his deck. His character profile appeared, showing his deck. Kaiba was utterly impressed. Sure he had made a deck slot to put his deck to play the game, but he had never thought of scanning it.

"Not bad." He commented, slightly impressive tone present in his voice. (Y/n) blushed fifty shades of red, in shock that her boss complimented her. All of a sudden, she heard the computer saying "ready to launch into cyberspace".

Mokuba and Kaiba looked around to see who had turned the machine on. Suddenly, a blast hit them, making the lab disappear around them. Soon it disappeared, and Mokuba fell on a tree, while (y/n) and Kaiba had fallen on the ground, with (y/n) on top of him. He gently pushed her off of him, while getting himself up.

"Wow, we are in (y/n)'s video game! And we even have our duel disks!" Mokuba exclaimed excitedly. Kaiba looked at his arm and sure enough, his duel disk was there and so was (y/n)'s. She was still blushing from the spontaneous incident.

Suddenly, a laughter was heard. Kaiba would recognize that laugh anywhere with his eyes closed. 

"Willkommen, to ze fist level of DMQ!" He said, laughing maniacally. His voice had a thick German accent, and Kaiba despised it. "Ziegfreid. What are you doing in my computer lab? Got bored of your own lab?" He said taunting him with smirk. 

"I vanted to see if zhere are any ideas to make my company a success, and make yours fail! And miss (y/n)'s prototype iz a great idea! Not only you have ze looks, but you have ze brains, my beautiful rose." He flirted with (y/n). (Y/n) felt disgusted. 

"Let us out of this game, NOW! You have no rights to steal the game because I can sue you! And I'm not your rose, nor I will never be!" She said angrily. Kaiba felt jealous when Von Schroeder flirted with her, he wanted to protect her from him at all costs.

A roar was heard and they looked up to see a giant Two Headed King Rex. 

"Go, Swordstalker! Slash him to pieces!" Mokuba commanded, destroying it in the process. Soon, they began to run through the jungle they have been transported. (Y/n) saw Black Tyranno, who was ready to attack her. She summoned Aqua Dragon and ordered to attack him with Water Cannon. The dragon obeyed and destroyed it. Soon, another Black Tyranno appeared, and the dragon along with his master ran to the cave where the Kaiba brothers were.

She tripped and fell,injuring her leg in the process. She looked up in fear as the dino approached. All of a sudden, a lightning and water blast, merged together to hit the dinosaur. She looked up and saw Blue Eyes and her dragon. She sat up and saw that it was Kaiba who had saved her.

She began to stand up, but the wound on her leg made it too hard for her stand. Kaiba wrapped her arm around his shoulder, while his arm wrapped around her waist. "You are really stupid. You should watch where you're going." He scolded her, making her head fall in embarassment. He immediately regretted what he had said to her, he was just worried for her. He just couldn't express it.

After, they had gotten to the cave, Kaiba tended her leg. He had used a leaf to cover her wound, then he wrapped it in a bandage he had in his pocket. Mokuba was having a nap in Kaiba's lap. (Y/n) watched as he stroked his hair, smiling softly at his little brother who had fallen asleep. And that was one thing she liked about Kaiba; he cared about his little brother like he was the only person in this whole wide world.

(Y/n) saw something shine and she followed the glow to its source. Kaiba noticed her and gently laid Mokuba down before following her. "Where do you think you're going? You're gonna get us in trouble." He said harshly. "It's the card that will help us get to the next level and to help us defeat the boss." She answered. She saw the card and started to run when she saw a gap that lead to the bottomless pit.

Kaiba jumped easily, and turned to (y/n). 

"Jump!" He shouted. (Y/n) seemed hesitant until she decided to jump. She didn't jump hard enough, and she screamed. But she was caught in someone's arms. Those were Kaiba's arms. He had brought her closer to his chest, his hand pressing her head. She blushed so hard, feeling hos heartbeat. Soon he let go of her and she went to get the card.

The card was the Fire dragon. She pocketed it in her pocket and the cave started to rumble. Kaiba took her in his arms bridal style, afraid that she will injure her leg even more. They ran and got Mokuba on the way out, and they started to digitize, completing the level.

Soon they transported to another level. The level was in the Arctic Circle. (Y/n) shivered violently, as she had forgotten her jacket. Suddenly, she felt weight on her shoulders and saw Kaiba's jacket.

"Thank you." She said. He smiled and nodded. She blushed at his rare smile, and turned away. Suddenly Ziegfreid's annoying voice was heard.

"Congratulations! You have made to ze second level of ze game! Now you will have to fight ze cold!"

All of a sudden, they heard a roar of a giant ice monster. It was the Dragon of Ice, sending icy blasts all over. They were on thin ice that started to crack. The line went straight towards (y/n). (Y/n) ran as the dragon chased her. She called out Aqua Dragon and the dragon returned the attack. The battle of the dragons continued while (y/n) was struggling to get off of the ice. 

Just as she was about reach the shore, the ice cracked making her fall into the cold water. 

"(Y/n)!" Mokuba and Kaiba yelled at the same time. Without hesitation, Kaiba jumped into the water. Kaiba saw that she was struggling to get to the surface. He grabbed her hand and brought her closer to him, reaching the surface. They both gasped for air, as he commanded Blue Eyes.

"Blue Eyes, attack him with White Lightning!!" He shouted, as the dragon obeyed and attacked. The Aqua Dragon helped him, defeating the dragon and revealing the card they have been looking for; Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"Hmph, the mutt's card." He snickered to himself. He swam to the shore with shivering (y/n) in his arms. Mokuba drew a card.

"Dark Zebra, I summon you! Take us to the nearby cave!" He said. The zebra nodded her head, and allowed the Kaiba brothers to climb on with (y/n). Kaiba held her closer to him, making sure that the warmth would spread throughout her body. She had snuggled closer to him, making him blush. But, he stroked her (h/c) hair and stroked her cheek, smiling at her beauty.

He always had had feelings for (y/n). Ever since she had started working for him, he couldn't help but feel strange whenever he was around her. Whenever she laughed, he would adore that melodious sound. Whenever she cried, he just wanted to hold her closer to him and say that it would be okay.

He now realized something; he had feelings for her. 

"But does she have feelings for me?" He thought as they were getting closer to the cave. He would have to wait until he is sure that he has feelings for her, and she has feelings for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part one of the Kaiba x reader! I was inspired by the Scooby Doo and the Cyberspace and a little bit of Yu-Gi-Oh when they were trapped in a game and when they were trapped in cyberspace with Noah!
> 
> Hope you like it Juminlover, cause part two is coming soon!


	4. Seto Kaiba x reader (Trapped in Cyberspace) part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Kaiba x reader oneshot requested by Juminlover!

They have reached the cave, as Mokuba and Kaiba with (y/n) in his arms, dismounted Dark Zebra. They entered the cave and Mokuba called back Dark Zebra. He called Koumori Dragon to breath fire on a couple of stones they have found. Seto sat down with (y/n) in his lap, as Mokuba went out to search for something that would make her feel better. (Y/n) was still wearing Kaiba's jacket, and was shivering violently. Seto tightened his arms around her, warming her up in the process. "T-t-thank you, Kaiba." She said, as he nodded his head. "Call me Seto." He said suddenly, making (y/n) turn to him in surprise. "Huh?" She managed to say. Seto just chuckled at her reaction. His laughter made (y/n) melt. The only time she had ever heard him laugh, was when he beat an opponent. This was one of his rare genuine laughters. They looked into each other's eyes; icy blue staring at (color description). He placed his hand on her cheek, his fingers danced across her skin. His touch made her feel shivers running down her spine. She may not admit it, but only she and Mokuba knew of her crush on the eldest Kaiba brother. She loved seeing his soft side, that only Mokuba was allowed to see. She would compare his eyes to the ocean. Soon, they started to lean in, their lips were ready to touch. "Guys! We are about to digitize to another level!" Mokuba interrupted the moment as Seto and (y/n) separated each other. She gave his jacket back, smiling in gratitude. He smiled back as he put it on. The digital web appeared and transported them to another level. They went through many levels together, even dueling some of the enemies. On the way, they found Terra Dragon and Slifer the Sky Dragon! There were even moments where Seto and (y/n) bonded with each other. Soon they have reached the final level with a gate that required dragon cards to enter. They have put Fire Dragon, Slifer, Terra and Red Eyes. Only two slots were empty. "We didn't find a Water type dragon and Light type dragon." (Y/n) said. All of a sudden, Seto's and (y/n)'s decks began to glow. Their dragons, Aqua Dragon and Blue Eyes have flown from their decks and the gate opened. "Once we get out of here, we are gonna try to make it real." Seto said and (y/n) blushed. An annoying laughter was heard as Ziegfreid's face appeared on the screen. "Hey Ziegfreid! We are on the final level!! Just give us the boss and the game is over!!" Mokuba yelled. No wonder Seto is his brother. "Come and face ze ultimate creature!!!! Five Headed Dragon!!!" He announced as the horrifying dragon flew down, making (y/n) quiver in fear. The fire head dragon began to blast them with fire, luckily (y/n)'s Aqua Dragon came into defense. Mokuba fought the Water headed dragon with Koumori. His dragon was blasted by Wind dragon, along with Mokuba. "Mokuba!!" Seto and (y/n) yelled in unison. (Y/n) played Mirror Force as the dragon was about to attack Mokuba. The attack reflected on (y/n) as she was ready to absorb the attack. But the attack never came as Seto activated Negate Attack. She turned to him and smiled at him. But she saw Ziegfried commanding the dragon to attack him. She moved him out of the way as the attack hit her! "(Y/n)!!!!" Seto and Mokuba yelled as (y/n)'s life points dropped to zero and she fell. Seto caught her before she could fall to the hard cold ground. "Hahaha! Ein dovn, zwei to go!" The pink haired man laughed, as (y/n) began to digitize. "(Y/n), don't leave us!! Please you have created this game, we need you!" Mokuba cried, on the verge of tears. (Y/n) just smiled as she told this. "It can't be destroyed by 5 attributes. Only the sixth one can defeat it by combining..." Seto looked at her with his usual stoic eyes. "Combining what? (Y/n), tell us!! Don't leave me!!!! I.... I..... I love you." Those last words brought (y/n) to tears, while Mokuba was speechless. (Y/n) just smiled as she got digitized into the unknown. "That's it!!! I've had enough of you Ziegfried!! Time to finish this level!!!" "But, you heard miss (l/n). Zis monster cannot be destroyed by 5 attributes. Therefore, you are gonna be shtuck in zis game!!" The German laughed. Suddenly, Mokuba had a light bulb moment. He nudged Seto as he whispered something into his ear. Seto just smirked, proud to have a smart little brother like him. "You have forgotten one element, Ziegfried. It can be destroyed by one attribute.... Light!!" Ziegfried was shocked as Seto summoned Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon with Polymerization. But, he laughed with a statement that his dragon is still more powerful than his. But Mokuba, also played Polymerization and fused Sword Stalker with his brother's dragon to create..... Dragon Stalker!! His life points were even greater than Five Headed Dragon's! "Attack, Dragon Stalker!!" "With Neutron Light Blast!!!" Seto exclaimed as the fusion monster destroyed the boss. The light brightened up the room so brightly, that the Kaiba brothers had to shield their eyes from possible blindness. The light died down, as (y/n) appeared. She got up and groaned as she held her head. Mokuba ran to her and wrapped his arms around his babysitter. "(Y/n), you came back!! We did it, we defeated the final boss!!!" He exclaimed, as (y/n) tightened her arms around her little friend. Mokuba squeezed her, making (y/n) beg for air. The youngest Kaiba brother let go of her, as she stood up. She looked at Seto, who was smiling from ear to ear. "Seto!!" She exclaimed with happy tears, running up to him. "(Y/n)!!" He retorted as he ran up to her. He scooped her into his arms and lifted her from the ground, into a warm embrace. He swayed her from side to side, as (y/n) buried her face in his neck, smelling his cologne. Seto gently put her to her feet, as he cupped her face with his hands. He gently brought her lips into a loving kiss, letting his bottled emotions up to the surface. (Y/n) soon relaxed, and ran her fingers through his hair. Seto stroked her cheek with one hand, and held her waist with the other hand. Soon, oxygen became a necessity and they separated their lips. They have managed to say three words, despite their panting. "I love you, Seto Kaiba." "I love you too, (y/n) (l/n). I have always had those weird feelings about you, the moment you started working for me. Now, I know what were those feelings.... Love. So, will you do the honors of becoming my girlfriend?" He confessed and asked at the same time. (Y/n) smiled brightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a loving hug. Seto wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "Guys, look!! The digital web has appeared! Now we can return to the lab!!" Mokuba exclaimed as the web formed around them, ready to sent them home. Once they got to the lab, Seto's security arrested Ziegfried, who swore for his revenge. A week after their cyber adventure, Seto had helped (y/n) improve her game and it has been released. The game had received many positive reviews and he had promoted (y/n) to become a Game Development Manager. She couldn't be any happier, she had a perfect job, with her loving boyfriend. Right now, they were in his office, cuddling on the couch as Seto played with her lock of hair. She turned to him and caressed his cheek, making him smile. Their lips met into a gentle, yet passionate kiss. Who would have thought that her game would bring her and the cold hearted CEO together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the part two of Kaiba x Reader for Juminlover!! Also Happy New Year for everyone!! May 2020 bring good luck and happiness! Juminlover, I hope that you have loved the story!
> 
> Sorry for being absent for so long.... I was busy with the holidays.
> 
> Request in the comments!
> 
> Also you can read my story on Wattpad if you have this app!  
> It's a Yugioh story as well!  
> Wattpad account: MasaMakiIkovic


End file.
